1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning brush assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cleaning brush comprises a control handle, a cleaning water source mounted on a first end of the control handle, a first control switch mounted on the control handle to control the cleaning water from the cleaning water source into the control handle, a detergent source mounted on a side of the control handle, a second control switch mounted on the control handle to control the detergent from the detergent source into the control handle, an extension pipe mounted on a second end of the control handle, an angle adjustable pipe mounted on the extension pipe, and a cleaning portion mounted on the angle adjustable pipe module. When in use, the cleaning water from the cleaning water source and the detergent from the detergent source are controlled by operation of the first control switch and the second control switch respectively to flow through the extension pipe and the angle adjustable pipe module into the cleaning portion for use.
However, the cleaning water source and the detergent source are controlled by the first control switch and second control switch respectively, so that a user has to operate the first control switch and second control switch respectively so as to use the cleaning water and the detergent, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in operation of the conventional cleaning brush.